Feel the Love
by vixensheart
Summary: Can you feel the love?
**_I can see what's happening._**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _And they don't have a clue!_**

 ** _Who?_**

 ** _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two._**

 ** _Oh._**

* * *

Cyborg was good at picking up things. After all, he had a computerized brain that was able to process a multitude of stimuli at once. Plus there was the cybernetic eye and sonic hearing provided by his robotic parts. He could detect the slightest movement, the tiniest change in pitch.

That's how he knew.

It didn't really dawn on him at first. After all, their interactions were...odd to say the least. There was almost always bickering, sometimes even screaming and yelling. One almost had to have a computerized brain to put the pieces together.

And when Cyborg did fit together the puzzle, he almost didn't believe it. How could he? It was Beast Boy and Raven after all. The two Titans that never got along, always fought, and basically hated each other. Or so he had thought. Until of course, he began to notice how Beast Boy's gaze always seemed to wander over to the empath, and how he always tried _way_ too hard to make her smile. There was also the blushing, raised heartbeat, and the stuttering. Oh man, the stuttering.

Much to Cyborg's surprise, he noticed things from Raven too. She seemed to try _too_ hard to be mean. And then there were those little ticks too; the blushing, staring, raised heartbeat. All signs were pointing to the same conclusion; Raven and Beast Boy liked each other.

"You see it, don't you?" Cyborg asked Robin one morning. The Boy Wonder glanced up from his paperwork with a baffled expression on his face.

"See what?" he asked.

Cyborg nodded at Beast Boy and Raven, who were bickering over personal space as they did nearly every day. "Them," he said.

"What about them?"

The cybernetic teen laughed. "C'mon Rob, you're like the number one detective. Are you telling me you really can't tell?"

Robin shot him a blank look. "Tell what?"

"They like each other."

A look of doubt crossed his leader's face. "Really?"

"Yep," Cyborg said. "Soon enough, those two will be playing smoochy-face with each other, just like you and Star."

Robin blushed at the mention of him and his girlfriend, but Cyborg could see the curiosity blossoming on the young detective's face. "Hmm," he said simply.

Cyborg shrugged. He knew he was right. After all, Cyborg was never wrong.

* * *

 _ **The sweet caress of twilight,**_

 _ **there's magic everywhere!**_

* * *

After his discussion with Cyborg, Robin started to pay more attention. It's not that he didn't, sometimes the Titan leader payed _too much_ attention. He was Batman's protege after all. From past experiences, not paying attention could get him killed. However, he'd become a bit complacent within his team. There wasn't as much of a need to pay attention to every detail of his teammates; they'd worked together so long that he trusted that they'd talk to him if they needed to.

So it unfortunately came as a bit of a surprise that Beast Boy and Raven might like each other.

It was an odd thought, Beast Boy and Raven. The two were notorious for their arguments, and their personalities seemed like oil and water. But Robin knew better. He'd seen their friendship grow over the years and he knew they at least cared. Still, the idea of them dating was a bit...odd.

Still, as Robin watched, he noticed things. He saw how they watched each other on the battlefield, how Raven always tried to heal Beast Boy first, how they were always requesting to be on patrol together, as odd as that was. He saw other things too; blushing, stammering, staring, it was all there.

The amusing part was that Robin wasn't sure either of them realized it yet.

He let out a content sigh, his arm wrapped lazily around Starfire. It was a slow day for the Titans, and they'd decided to relax on their private beach at the base of the tower. It was the perfect say for such an endeavor too; even as the sun sunk below the waves it was perfectly warm with not a cloud in the sky. The mouthwatering scent of grilling meat wafted through the breeze as Cyborg whipped up some dinner, and the sounds of Beast Boy splashing around in the surf were like music.

His gaze wandered over to the changeling, who was currently being chased by an angry and wet empath. Apparently, Beast Boy had decided to splash her, soaking the sorceress and her book she'd been reading. An amused chuckle slipped past his lips, and Robin felt Starfire lift her head.

"Is something the matter Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "No Starfire, nothing's wrong. Well, Beast Boy's about to be drowned by Raven, but that's normal."

"Oh. Then why were you doing 'the giggling'?"

He smiled. "I was just thinking about those two," he said, nodding at Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire followed his gaze, confusion knitting across her features.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Cyborg thinks they like each other."

Starfire turned to face him. "Aren't they friends?"

Robin sighed. He sometimes forgot that Starfire didn't understand all human colloquiums. "Of course Star. I meant that they _like_ each other more than friends. As in they have a crush on each other."

"Oh!" she cried. The Tamaranean turned to peer at their teammates, her head tilting to the side slightly as she watched. "Do you believe they have the crush on each other?" she asked, her tone filled to the brim with curiosity. Robin pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Yeah, I think so."

They both quieted after that, basking in each other's company in the twilight. If he was right and Raven and Beast Boy _did_ like each other, things would certainly change for the team. Robin liked to think it'd change for the better.

* * *

 _ **And with all this romantic atmosphere,**_

 _ **disaster's in the air!**_

* * *

Starfire hummed to herself as she scrubbed the dishes. There was never an official day of chores, but once the dishes had accumulated the alien princess had decided to clean up a bit. After all, most of the pots and pans had been used by her anyway. She'd spent a good portion of the week trying to master a special Tamaranean delicacy, and it had been a messy one.

She hummed softly to herself as she worked, her thoughts turning towards her friends. It was wondrous that Raven and Beast Boy were doing 'the crushing' on each other in her mind. She hated watching them argue. Perhaps if they started 'the dating' like her and Robin, they'd be nicer to each other! She certainly hoped so.

Starfire didn't look to hard for signs of her friend's feelings, she simply accepted Robin's statement as fact. After all, if he believed so, why shouldn't she? Boyfriend Robin was a detective after all, and she trusted his opinion wholeheartedly.

The gurgle of the sink echoed through the ops room as Starfire pulled the plug to empty it. She dried her hands, scanning the filled dish rack in satisfaction. Cleaning was a glorious way to relieve stress. She turned to see Raven walking into the room, a book in her hand.

"Hello friend Raven!" Starfire chirped. Raven gave a short wave as she strode over to the couch, before sitting and reading. An idea formed in Starfire's head, and she floated over to where her friend sat.

"May I do the braiding of your hair?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes for an added affect. Raven raised a brow at her, but relented, levitating to turn herself sideways on the couch. A happy grin split Starfire's face. Raven didn't always let her play with her hair, so when she did it was a wondrous experience.

The alien princess sat cross-legged behind Raven, combing through her violet locks with her fingers. She absently began braiding, admiring her friend's soft pretty hair. Starfire was quite jealous of Raven's hair; it was such a beautiful color and was always so soft.

"You have such soft hair Raven," she murmured softly, "it is quite marvelous."

Raven hummed, clearly distracted with her book. Starfire continued to braid, her mind running rampant again. Perhaps if Raven went out with friend Beast Boy, she could do her hair. Ideas were already piling up in her mind, after all, she'd just watched a variety of internet videos about doing the make-up.

"Friend Raven?"

"Hmm?"

Starfire paused to comb out a knot. "If you do the dating with friend Beast Boy, may I do your hair? I have many wondrous ideas!"

The distinct sound of glass cracking met Starfire's ears, and Raven jerked her head away to turn and gape at her.

" _What_ did you say?" she demanded. Starfire gave her a puzzled look.

"I-I said that I would love to do your hair if you and Beast Boy do the dating. Was that wrong of me to ask?"

A bright blush spread across Raven's cheeks, and she glowered at Starfire. "Yes. That was very wrong, because Beast Boy and I will not, nor will we ever, 'do the dating'." She crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke, her blush deepening as she spoke.

The statement confused Starfire. Why would they not date? Surely this was a mistake?

"But Raven, do you not have the crush on Beast Boy?" she asked. Raven's eyes widened, and a few light bulbs burst overhead. She opened her mouth as though to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, there was a flash and then she was gone. Starfire stared at the empty seat in front of her more confused than ever.

Did she not have the crush on Beast Boy?

* * *

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **The peace the evening brings.**_

 _ **The world for once, in perfect harmony**_

 _ **with all its living things.**_

* * *

Raven levitated on the roof, her legs crossed as she sat in the lotus position. She'd escaped to the roof in search of a quiet place to meditate, as they'd had quite a long day trying to wrestle down Plasmus _again_.

That, and her mind had been on the fritz as of late.

At first Raven had brushed it off as nothing. She'd refused to believe that Beast Boy could ever have such a disastrous effect on her, so she'd chalked it up to having an off day, that turned into an off week, that turned into an off month.

It had all started one random day when he'd pulled some stupid joke, she couldn't remember it now, in his stupid attempt to make her laugh. It didn't work of course, as she found none of his jokes to be particularly funny, but he himself had laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face.

And that's when it happened.

She smiled.

It was a small smile, but he'd _seen_ it. And of course, being Beast Boy, he refused to let her live it down. The worst part was that she felt...happy...about how he teased her. It made no sense. Why should she have been happy? He was _teasing_ her.

It wasn't just that either. She started to enjoy his presence. _His._ Beast Boy. She genuinely believed she was going insane.

She still sort of believed that.

It probably wasn't just that event, as it seemed that her _feelings_ had been building up over time. After all, Raven and Beast Boy had been friends for quite a few years. It was easy to get attached once that relationship became established.

The thought didn't make her feel any better.

To make matters worse, the _feelings_ simply started to grow. Every time she was around the stupid changeling, her heart would run a marathon and her cheeks burned as bright as the pits of hell. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Raven had of course, taken the most logical course of action; she denied everything. Every time she caught herself admiring Beast Boy's many attractive physical attributes, she'd force herself to look away and make up an excuse in her mind. She'd try extra hard to be her usual passive self, which didn't always work, and definitely did not keep an extra careful eye on him during battle.

Nope. Never.

Unfortunately denying her emotions didn't work. It never had, and she probably should have known better. But this particular set of emotions was absolutely terrifying. How could it not be? The last time she fell in love, the guy turned out to be an evil dragon! Raven felt that she had a right to be scared shitless, and scared shitless she certainly was.

It wasn't really until the day prior, when Starfire asked about her and Beast Boy, that Raven had really sat down and thought about it all. Could she really have a crush on Beast Boy of all people? _Yes,_ she thought sullenly, _it seems that I do._ And quite the crush it was.

The creak of the roof's door met the empath's ears, and her emphatic senses picked up a bright and glowing aura with a slightly dim core. Beast Boy. An unbidden blush bloomed across her cheeks and Raven cursed herself inwardly. She abhorred how she was beginning to act like some silly school girl, and she refused to continue to drift down that path.

Stupid crush.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy chirped from beside her. She turned to give him her signature deadpan stare.

"What do you want?"

He smiled that horrifically adorable cheeky grin. "Nothin' just wanted to hang with the bestest person ever!" He threw his arms up as he spoke, his grin growing even wider, if that was even possible. She raised a brow at him.

"Really? And why might that be?"

He rolled his eyes. "'Cause I want to, duh." Beast Boy then promptly sat on the roof right beside her, albeit slightly below due to her state of levitation. Raven sighed and resumed her meditation, trying very hard to remain focused. It was a difficult task, now that the shapeshifter sat beside her. Not that he was being noisy or anything.

She just felt the need to stare at him. A lot.

"It's really pretty out tonight," Beast Boy said, interrupting her thoughts. Raven lowered to the ground and glanced at him. He was gazing out at the darkening sky, awe and wonder reflecting in his eyes. A slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Yeah, it is," she murmured quietly. Beast Boy chuckled softly, his hand curling around her own. Butterflies flitted around her stomach and a blush painted her cheeks, but she didn't pull away.

* * *

 ** _So many things to tell her,_**

 ** _but how to make her see?_**

 ** _The truth about my past?_**

 ** _Impossible. She'd turn away from me._**

* * *

Beast Boy sighed.

He was sitting on the roof of some apartment building in the middle of Jump City, watching the streets as a part of the usual nightly patrol the Titans usually engaged in. It was a slow night, as most had been since the events following the Brotherhood. His thoughts drifted to the empath beside him, his cheeks burning faintly.

He really, really liked her. Way more than any friend should. Which, he supposed, wouldn't be a problem if she was anyone but Raven. Unfortunately for him, she was. And Raven could certainly never like someone like him.

Beast Boy grimaced. He wasn't exactly 'dating material' after all. He was the team idiot, too dumb to stay on Raven's level. And boy, was Raven smart. That was one of the things he liked about her. Then again, lately he found he was liking just about everything about the sorceress.

Which sucked.

Especially since Beast Boy was certain he'd never have the guts to ask her out. Raven was amazing. She was not only the most powerful superhero he'd ever met, she was also the bravest and the strongest. She saved the freaking world after all! Sure, it was sort of thanks to her that the world almost ended, but that wasn't her fault. _That_ was Trigon's fault, and she'd totally kicked his ass.

Not only did she beat Trigon and save the world, but she was also the most resilient person he knew. She'd gone through hell quite literally, and come out a stronger, better person. He himself couldn't boast that much at all.

Beast Boy was weak. It was something he never let the others see, which was why he'd built this prankster persona. It was his mask that he hid behind. Sure, he did love joking around, but he wasn't as happy as he made himself out to be. There was a deep darkness within him, one deeply rooted to his past. His teammates only truly knew the vague details; his parents had died while he was young and after he'd gotten his powers, and he'd eventually met up with the Doom Patrol. They didn't know all the intricate details, the ones that made him wake up screaming at night.

It for this reason Beast Boy felt that he wasn't good enough for Raven. He wasn't strong enough to move past his guilt or sadness, and he wasn't brave enough to let it go. He didn't deserve a girl as awesome as Raven.

No matter how hard he was falling in love with her.

* * *

 ** _He's holding back, he's hiding,_**

 ** _but what I can't decide._**

 ** _Why won't he be the king I know he is,_**

 ** _the king I see inside?_**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy glanced up, the night shadows playing across his face. He grinned his lopsided grin, but Raven could see that it didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah," he said quietly, "I'm fine." The words were a lie, and Raven knew it. She could feel the revolving emotions swirling beneath the surface, as multifaceted as ever. Something was bothering him, but what she couldn't tell.

It was a bothersome situation to be in.

Raven knew Beast Boy liked her. He was never good at hiding his emotions, and once she accepted her own feelings, his affection for her suddenly became a blinding light to her emphatic eye. It was amazing how much denial can hide something.

The frustrating part, was that he was doing nothing. It probably didn't help that Raven wasn't being overly obvious either, but she wasn't the kind of person to start screaming _I like you_ from the rooftops. Beast Boy knew that, or at least she'd thought he did, so she had expected him to make the first move. It sometimes seemed like he would, like when they were on the Titan's roof a few weeks ago, but then other times he'd shy away, like now.

Raven allowed her gaze to linger on the shapeshifter as she contemplated what exactly he was thinking. She could very easily slip into his mind and simply go through his thoughts, but Raven valued privacy and didn't really want to ruin Beast Boy's trust like that. Still, she couldn't help but feel curious as to why he was holding back.

Was it her? For a brief moment, she felt the typical insecure fears wash over her, but a quick tap into the changeling's emotions washed it away quickly. No, it wasn't her, his affection for her was almost overwhelming. Scarily so.

So what was wrong? Raven's thoughts kept drifting to the dark undertones of his aura. Every person has an aura, a general state of being, that identified who they were. Auras were like fingerprints; no two were the same. After living with the same group of people for years, Raven knew her teammates' auras like the back of her hand.

Robin's was cool, sort of like the color blue. There was an even mix of happiness and sadness, along with a deep-rooted determination to always be the best he could be. Cyborg's was more of a green. He was a general content person, having come to terms with who he is over the years. Starfire's was bright pink. She exuded happiness and joy almost daily. The only indication of the alien's own personal demons was the swirl of dark purple, an indication of a time that her friend was not the jovial warrior princess she knew today.

Beast Boy's was similar to Starfire's, his aura being a bright yellow. On the surface anyway. He was an optimistic person by nature, but there were dark greens and blues hiding under the exterior, an indicator that he was a little more than the goofy prankster. His aura had always confused the empath; why all the dark colors? He clearly wasn't a sad person.

It wasn't until she'd learned a little more about his past that she began to understand. She still didn't know much at all, Raven wasn't sure any of the Titans did, but after meeting the Doom Patrol and learning that he wasn't actually born with his powers, Raven started to understand what she felt from his aura.

He was broken, much like her. They had at least that much in common. If anything, that knowledge made Raven fall for him harder, much to her apprehension. After all, she'd been burned once. But he had too. They'd both suffered searing heartbreak and disappointing childhoods. They both had an inner demon, quite literally. If anything, they understood each other better than anyone, which was scary to Raven.

Nevertheless, she found herself reaching out to touch his shoulder, catching his attention. Her gaze locked on his, and Raven felt the world around them disappear. Heart beating in her chest, she took a breath and spoke.

"I see you," she whispered. Beast Boy's brows furrowed, but a smile cracked across his features. They both turned to stare out into the streets of Jump, silence once again settling between them. Her hand slipped off of his shoulder, but Beast Boy caught it in his own, much to her surprise.

Hand-in-hand they stood, watching their city in the night.

* * *

 ** _Can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _The peace the evening brings._**

 ** _The world for once, in perfect harmony_**

 ** _with all its living things._**

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Beast Boy yelped and shielded his face as a mini tsunami few up all around his, dosing him in pool water. He glared at the spot where Cyborg hit the water, knowing full well his friend had done that on purpose.

It was another hot day in Jump, hot enough that the villains seemed content enough to stay indoors. Which was fine by him. Any chance to take a break and spend the day at the pool made for a great day.

Except of course, when Cyborg decided to do cannonballs and practically empty the pool of water.

The Titan in question broke the surface, a proud grin plastered across his face. "Man, I love doin' that," he said cheerily. He walked towards the shallow end, as swimming was a tad bit difficult for him. It wasn't as though Cyborg didn't know how to swim; he did. It was just the unfortunate fact of physics that Cyborg tended to sink. Luckily he had no troubles walking underwater and could hold his breath for quite a long time, otherwise Beast Boy was sure his friend would have drowned a long time ago.

"Yeah, I noticed," Beast Boy said, shaking the water out of his face. Cyborg just chuckled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist there, Grass Stain."

Beast Boy flushed and rolled his eyes, deciding to escape underwater. In a fluid motion, his body morphed into a seal and he slid through the clear blue water of the swimming pool. The pool was just a standard rectangular thing, located one one of the branches of the tower's roof. It had a six-foot deep end slanting up to the three-foot shallow end, and was the perfect size for five superheroes.

Beast Boy surfaced beside Starfire and Robin, who were floating in the water on some inner tubes. He let out a bark, earning a giggle and a pat on the head, before disappearing under the surface again. He loved swimming, it was so freeing. Sort of like flying.

Movement in the water caught his attention. There was a pair of legs dangling off the side of the pool, causing a commotion as the feet swished around. Curiosity filled the seal, and he swam over to the feet. It didn't take long to figure out that it was Raven, as the pale legs couldn't belong to anyone else. A mischievous idea occurred to the shifter, and he reverted back to his human shape before surfacing.

In a swift movement, he hauled himself out of the water and sat beside Raven. She turned to give him a blank look, the sunglasses she wore sliding down her face a little. She was surprisingly dressed in civilian clothes; a tank top and shorts, and not a swimsuit. Perfect. Before Raven could ask any questions, Beast Boy reached over and snatched the book from her hands, tossing it over his shoulder to the safety of the lawn chairs.

"Hey, what are you-"

He cut her off by scooping her up and jumping back into the pool, creating a rather big splash. He popped up immediately after, a big cheeky grin plastered on his face. Raven surfaced a moment later, her face an expression of pure horror. Her hair was slicked to her head and her tank top a couple shades darker, thanks to the water. Beast Boy found this to be highly amusing, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Gee Rae, you should see your face right now!" he laughed. Rae looked at him blankly, and Beast Boy's laughter subsided some. He could feel the tension form the others, as they probably thought she was about to kill him.

And maybe she was.

Black energy surrounded him, squeezing his arms to his sides and yanking him towards the presumably angry empath. Beast Boy gulped inwardly, hoping for his sake that his lame attempt at flirtation didn't get him severely maimed. Raven stared icily into his eyes, making him shiver. She didn't speak, she just yanked him close and glared.

"I-I'm sorry Rae! I-I just thought it would be funny to-" He was cut off as the black energy yanked him underwater, drowning him. He floundered for a moment, almost afraid Raven was going to actually drown him, when the black energy dissipated and he was free to swim to the surface. Coughing up some water, he gazed meekly at the sorceress, who still gazed at him with an expressionless look.

A small smirk played on her lips then, and she chuckled. "Now we're even." He stood there slightly dumbfounded as Raven turned to wade out of the pool. A wide grin spread across his face and he shifted into a seal again, rocketing towards the demoness. In a flash he was human again, and he leapt out of the water to ensnare Raven in his arms.

"Not so fast," he murmured playfully. He felt Raven shiver as she squirmed to get out of his grasp.

"Let. Me. Go."

Beast Boy pretended to think. "Eh, I don't really feel like it."

Raven growled. "Garfield," she hissed, "if you don't let me go, I _will_ banish you to a dimension full of meat."

He chuckled, squeezing her tighter. "Oh no, I'm so scared," he joked. Raven stilled in his arms and twisted around to face him. A dangerous smirk flitted across her face, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"You should be," she whispered, making a shiver run down his spine. Beast Boy gulped, momentarily forgetting how to think. The only thing he felt was Raven's warm body pressed up against his own, her sweet scent mingling with the sharp chlorine.

Suddenly, Beast Boy was flying over Raven's shoulder and smacking into the surface of the water. He yelped as water sprayed up around him, his skin stinging from the impact. The changeling floundered a moment under the water before shooting up to the surface, gasping for air. He watched in awe as Raven pulled herself out of the pool, a defiant smirk playing on her lips.

"Damn," Cyborg said as he waded up beside him. Beast Boy shook his head, a smile fighting to the surface.

Damn indeed.

* * *

 ** _Can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _You needn't look too far._**

 ** _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_**

 ** _love is where they are._**

* * *

Silence permeated through the tower. Raven sighed contentedly as she flipped through her book. Cyborg was out grocery shopping, Starfire and Robin were one a date, and Beast Boy was for once not polluting the common room with his annoyingly loud video games. It was a very rare occurrence, and Raven was taking full advantage of it. She'd meditated for an hour that morning, had a peaceful lunch, and was just now settling down to read her book.

It was the perfect day.

The hiss of the door sliding open sliced through the silence, and Raven groaned inwardly. Beast Boy's rough humming filtered in immediately after, much to the empath's utter annoyance.

So much for her perfect day.

There was a shuffling in the kitchen as Beast Boy searched for something or another, followed by footsteps approaching the couch. Raven forcefully kept her eyes glues to the book, not particularly in the mood to be interrupted. Unfortunately, peace was not on her side and she felt the cushions sink as Beast Boy plopped down right beside her.

"Hey Rae," he said cheerily. Raven slowly lowered the book, glowering at him.

"Hi."

"Watcha reading?" he asked, popping some chips into his mouth as he spoke. Raven pried her gaze away from his jawline, forcing it back down to her book. She fought the blush that was rising in her cheeks and tried very, very hard to keep her face impassive.

"A book."

Beast Boy snorted. "Yeah, I see that much."

"Ah, so you can see. I was under the impression you were blind."

This earned her a hearty laugh, and Raven had to hide her smile. Beast Boy shook his head, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Good one Rae," he said, still chuckling. Raven bit back her own grin and grunted, gazing back down at her book. She couldn't really focus on the words, not with his warm gaze on her, but she refused to look up from the safety of its pages. Raven was incredibly inexperienced in the crushing department, and was terrified of making a fool of herself. It was a silly fear, she knew, but it plagued her nonetheless.

A warm arm draped across her shoulders, and Raven jerked her head up to see Beast Boy leaning against her. The blush she'd been fighting broke free and blazed across her face, and Raven could barely keep her composure enough to shoot him a glare.

"Um, do you mind?" she asked.

Beast Boy grinned, flashing her his fangs, and snatched the book from her hands. It seemed to be a recurring theme as of late, and Raven stifled the urge to slap the changeling.

"We're gonna play a game," he said, his smile turning devious. Before Raven could retort back, his hand darted to her side and she gasped as he tickled her. She soon found herself rolling on the couch, giggling manically as the shapeshifter tickled her mercilessly.

"Beast Boy, stop!" she yelped breathlessly. He simply laughed and continued with the torture, his fingers dancing across her stomach and her sides and making her laugh harder. Tears streamed down her face, and becoming desperate to escape, she pushed him. Beast Boy let out a yelp as he fell and his hands snagged her arms in an attempt to stop his fall, resulting in both of them tumbling off the couch.

The landed on the ground with a thump, and Raven blinked at their new comprising position. Somehow, they'd rolled so that she was lying on the ground beneath Beast Boy, their faces mere inches from each other. The two stared at each other in shock for a moment before Beast Boy flushed and jerked away, propping himself up with his arms. It wasn't much better, as he was still laying on her.

"Uh..." Beast Boy said, his blush deepening.

Raven wasn't sure exactly what came over her. Maybe she was tired of waiting. Maybe she'd lost her mind. Either way, the next thing she knew, her hand slipped behind his head and she yanked him close, kissing him. Beast Boy tensed a moment before melting into the kiss, his fangs grazing against her lip. They pulled apart, both of them breathless.

"I think I like that game," Raven murmured quietly. At this, Beast Boy grinned.

"Me too."

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

 ** _And if, they fall in love tonight,_**

 ** _it can be assumed..._**

 ** _his carefree days with us are history._**

 ** _In short, our pal is doomed!_**

* * *

Cyborg stood in the doorway, slack jawed.

There, in the middle of the floor, was Beast Boy and Raven, making out. The cybernetic teen shook his head in awe, chuckling softly to himself. He turned and left quietly, the bags of groceries still in his arms. Those could wait. He'd rather not interrupt...that. A smirk worked its way onto his face.

He'd totally called it.

In fact, Robin owed him ten bucks. They'd made a bet a few weeks prior on how soon those two would end up together, and after what he'd just witnessed, it appeared Cyborg had won. Which he'd known he would.

Cyborg laid the bags down in his room, still chuckling to himself. He hoped Beast Boy knew what he was getting himself into. Otherwise they'd have to figure out how to rescue him from another dimension or something. That, or scrape his green body off of the rocks at the foot of the tower. Another chuckle slipped past his lips at the thought. Okay, so that would be bad. And maybe wouldn't actually happen.

Who knew.

Love was weird like that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! I'm not dead, I promise! School's just been wild, as finals week is upon me. O.O Anyway, this songfic idea was banging around in my head for awhile, so I wrote it. Oops. Don't worry, I'll have Stone Cold up soon, it's halfway there, and not long after that I'll get Down the Rabbit Hole up. As for this story, all support is appreciated! Thanks folks!**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
